combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drkdragonz66
Man, I dislike Forte -.- But were you aware that the WikiFest should be happening right now? Fail planning. =3 WikiFest: Phase One I have no idea. }} 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ''You can plan it this time =P '' lol, i lost the password so i cant login--WingZeroKai 02:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) kinda. my inbox was completely flooded so i deleted the whole thing--WingZeroKai 02:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. They always rename the servers. I think we should just add a list of renames to the current server pages. Btw, my friend Ex-Caliber won a permanant Dom Pedro Sword. Wth. Fail birthday. =*X Not that many actually =3 My BL is empty after removing all my fans. And the CA community is growing SMALLER. }} 23:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) whered u get the Warcorp M416 CQB?--WingZeroKai 01:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Though you are a pokefan, you don't seem like one. =3 You don't seem to like it at ALL, actually. }} 20:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually..yes. I DOUBT THAT. You probably got a whole cult dedicated to killing Pikachu dolls. LOLL You so funny, man. }} 21:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No need to change the pagenames. -- 03:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, ive been waiting for my next nexon rep for a while. ill have to send another email later asking for one, but thats after i finish with baxstar (who is taking a long time). -ForteFZ If youd been around a month or two before you joined youd know.... trust me....-- 01:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It was @ your comment about rsx. They've temporarily removed it permanantly.. (<--- I know) Sorry man, I dislike it too. Where the picture of Snow Valley come from.. A shotty sniper...What will they think of next? (Chargin' my Laserrrrrr) Lucky achiever... *grumble grumble* And I have no idea. I'd have to look at your preferences. --[[User:Drkdragonz66/signature]] 05:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NO categories on subpages, and if theres no category for a page, dont make one up... -- 06:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Page edit help Just wondering if you could help me add the suppressor option on the M417 SB page, in the Modification section of the stats. I'm not too good at editing, yet. Careyious 06:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could you go to , and in the signature field replace any existing content with: Thanks, -- 21:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) lol i approve this No I will not be doing that event.. Supersta 03:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you a Mod already? And with those lucky achievements, tsk. Greedy. =D But I'll think about it. I can't tell who's posting on my talk unless they sign it these days >-> You want what? ca wiki needs a system that tells when sumone is already editing Runescaperx 02:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No. Its in Template:Item thats bugging. -- 04:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i disabled Primary and it was still bugging. UpBot is emergency patching as we speak. See -- 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I LOVE how I get ban threats from all the admins. Supersta 02:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) whyd u rollback my edits on permanent? i corrected the spelling u know...--WingZeroKai 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) or tried to. i replaced the wrong a--WingZeroKai 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) look at Permanent page history--WingZeroKai 01:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) its k.--WingZeroKai 03:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did ya change the xk8 tactical page back? IT IS going to on sale for permanent for 2 weeks only.... Hello, please put some thought into what you name your files? I mean honestly. This wiki is supposed to be organized, not about the combination of strings you cant get from blindy typing into your keyboard. Sidenote: I will soon be running a bot determining Files that are being used to "recreational purposes". A message will then be sent to your talk page telling you what to do to save the images. -- 00:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish...but *coughtlookattheusernamecough* so ya allow EU data to be inserted in the wiki? -.- I though this was the american only... --Imanwnms 22:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Magic strudel-llama. Where did you get the image for the 20% gp exp passes? Supersta 07:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) but the passes aren't even out yet; are they? Supersta 07:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC)